cs2dfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rodrigo X
Feel free to talk to me! Create article features Hey I thought I'll answer your question from central here. Here's the list of those templates used to create a new page: * MediaWiki:Createplate-Character * MediaWiki:Createplate-Location * MediaWiki:Createplate-Event * MediaWiki:Createplate-Quest * MediaWiki:Createplate-Item * MediaWiki:Createplate-list Now you can edit them to your liking. Hope this helps --- Anon talk 14:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! Really! =) --- ' Rodrigo X' Hey Hey Rodrigo X, I made a change to the maps page. It should now be correct, improve the page if you want to like adding screenshots, etc. This wiki is already great. :Why, thank you! Yes, I saw it. I moved content from Category:Maps to an own page, List of the default maps. :Thank you for caring about this wiki. I really enjoy it! Keep this up you'll be administrator really quickly! :D :Just a small tip: when using someone's talk page, sign your posts by adding --- ~~~~ at the end of them. :) --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 22:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Notice: Template System Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change on this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. The feature is scheduled for removal next Tuesday, March 15, 2011. This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ''' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. Moving forward, you will have two other options: #When users create a new page, they will see a pop-up window that lets them select a Standard Template or a Blank Page. You can change the appearance of your standard template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout #We have a new feature called LayoutBuilder, which we're happy to enable on request. This feature lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you have any questions about these changes, just let us know. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:35, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the welcome, you get wrong at the weapons section the sgg52 is the one for terrorist not the sg550. --- :Yes, thanks for notifying, I fixed that. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 22:43, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Problem with the weapons layout There's a problem with the Layout:Weapons, you can only upload pictures -> bomb --- :First of all, ''please sign your comments so I'll know who's talking to me. ;) :As for the problem: while creating pages, don't use layouts. They are old and outdated and soon will be removed by Wikia from this wiki. I deleted it. Create a new one from scratch (don't select template) and use Template:Infobox Weapon. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 18:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Hello! The templates change has taken place, and this wiki is on the new system now. Admins can adjust templates by going to "Layout Builder" under "My Tools" in the toolbar. Please let me know if you have questions. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you for informing! --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 21:22, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: This page have this same problem. --- » [[User:Pikachu xD|'Pikachu xD']] [Talk] « 15:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Because the guy which created it used the damn layouts. Deleted it. I hope someone recreates it from scratch. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 14:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) A page that needs deleting (New) Someone just created this page as a category, originally intended as an aricle. That page really needs to be deleted. New: This also needs deleting. Whoever created that is not aware of what's happening with the weapons layout. ----- » [[User:Pikachu xD|'Pikachu xD']] [Talk] « 02:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC)